


Like Home

by imnotrevealingmyname



Series: Quaran-Time Fluffies With Loki [1]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki fucking loves you, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname
Summary: You always liked it when he let his head rest on your chest.Apparently, Loki liked it, too.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Quaran-Time Fluffies With Loki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726900
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Like Home

You loved it when Loki did that.

When he collapsed on you, completely spent after making love to you for hours, too tired to lift his head from your chest.

Or pull out of you, for that matter.

For a while, he'd stay there, panting, the sharp curve of his cheekbone pressed against your sternum. And you'd marvel at how effortlessly you fit into his arms, how seamlessly your bodies matched together, with not an inch of space left in between your flushed skin and his.

You'd card your fingers through the ebony strands of hair splayed across your chest. Loki would laugh, soft and low and delicious, and make you sigh in pleasure under the steady rumble of his chest.

Every night, he would pull away reluctantly to gently cleanse your tender flesh.

And every night, you would feel that inexplicable cold hollowing out your chest at the loss of the breathtakingly intimate position. Even after he'd lay back down and wrapped himself around you, you would fall asleep imagining the comforting weight of his head over your heart, anchoring you to the real world.

One night, you didn't let him get up.

Loki turned his head upwards, meeting your uncertain gaze with a hooded one of his. His lips curved into the ghost of a smile- you felt it more profoundly than you saw it. It struck a chord within you, and the look on his face permeated deep, humming inside your rib cage, sending heated vibrations to your very extremities.

You watched silently, lips parted in mild trepidation, as his eyes fell to your breasts, gaze laced with mischievous understanding and a relaxed sort of love. Comfortable, deep, wedged in. His fingers pranced over your side, leaving behind a dancing trail of fire and ice, before cupping your breast lightly. His smile deepened, and his form became heavier with a satisfied rumble, when you shivered.

Loki simply kissed your nipple in response.

That night, you fell asleep like that, with his head directly over your heart.

It became almost a custom for the two of you.

All you would have to do each night was press your fingers between his shoulder blades and tug on tresses lightly. And he would nuzzle your breasts, lulling you into a deep sleep.

One day, he spoke up when you did it.

"You like this."

You tilted your head questioningly, not wanting to ruin the heady relaxed atmosphere or remove that wonderfully lovestruck look on his face.

He was stunning.

Your breathing sped up, feeling his own erratic heartbeat against your midriff. It seemed to resonate inside you, so that you could nearly hear both of yours, merging together in a limb-melting, soul-deep harmony.

To feel the evidence of what you did to him was heady.

"When I rest my head on your chest,"Loki explained, lazily running the tip of his index finger along the length of your throat, pausing at the dip above your chest, between your collarbones. "You seem to like it."

"I do,"you said softly. It came out hoarse, but you couldn't bring yourself to care.

The moment was mesmerising.

Hypnotic.

"Why?"

The question didn't hold much weight, coming across as casually spoken.

His eyes said something else.

The swirling emerald mist in them seemed wary; curious, but wary. Almost as though it knew what you were going to say, but it still couldn't believe it.

You licked your lips, pondering. His eyes turned to burn jade green spots onto your mouth, before flitting back to meet yours.

"Because it feels… good. I like feeling your breath against my chest, it's… heady,"you mumbled, feeling a flush rise along your chest and neck in a gentle pink dusting.

"Is that so?"Loki murmured, cool lips moving to pucker against your breastbone in a soft, lingering kiss.

"Yes,"you breathed. "You feel… like home." The realization came in the form of a sudden rush. Startling, yet gentle. As though you'd known it all along.

Loki smiled and kissed your chest.

You pretended not to feel the wetness on your chest.

Loki didn't draw attention to the way your breath hitched, either.

_ Home. _

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped up in my mind when I was half asleep- and I wrote it down right then. I've not proofread it, so please don't sue me for any errors, oof.


End file.
